1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to saunas. More particularly, the described invention relates to systems and methods for providing and using a collapsible sauna. While the sauna can have any suitable characteristics, in some cases, it includes a housing that has at least two pieces, namely a base member and an extension member, which together form an interior sauna chamber. In some cases, the extension member is configured to be extended from the base member to increase an internal volume of the sauna. Additionally, in some cases, the extension member is configured to slide from an extended configuration into the base member, or into a collapsed configuration, to reduce the size of the sauna's footprint.
2. Background and Related Art
While there are many different types of saunas, most saunas typically include a room or structure that is configured to provide wet or dry heat to one or more individuals to cause such individuals to perspire. Although saunas can also be heated in several manners, often times, saunas that heat air inside the saunas are classified as being “traditional”, while saunas that warm objects (e.g., rocks, charcoal, active carbon fibers, etc.) are classified as being “infrared”.
Saunas are used throughout the world for a wide variety of purposes. For instance, some sauna users use saunas to: open pores in the users' skin; provide a way for the users to relax; loosen up the users' muscles; increase the users' performance for an endurance sport; increase the users' heat tolerance threshold; reduce or relieve rheumatic pain and/or the symptoms associated with fibromyalgia, obstructive lung disease, glaucoma, rheumatoid arthritis, and a variety of other pains and ailments; provide the users with a way to clean themselves; to provide users with a way to detox; function as part of the users' religious observance; help the users' lose water weight; provide the users with a location and setting for social interaction; as well as for an assortment of other purposes.
Although saunas may provide a variety of benefits, conventional saunas are not necessarily without their shortcomings. In one example of a shortcoming, some saunas are relatively expensive to build. In another example, some saunas have a relatively large footprint or otherwise occupy a relatively large amount of space. In still another example, once some saunas are set up, their position becomes permanent. This permanency can be detrimental in several ways. For instance, when a person has such a sauna in their home and that person moves, he or she will likely have to leave the sauna behind.
Thus, while saunas currently exist that are used to provide wet and/or dry heat to their users, challenges still exist, including those listed above. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.